1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved arrangement having a traveling-wave tube which is accommodated in a housing having an elongated rectangular parallelepiped form and whose HF-coupling conductors are connectively mounted on one of the longitudinal sides of the housing. A power supply source unit also jacketed by a separate rectangular parallelpiped-shaped housing having a plug-in socket, is electrically connected to the traveling-wave tube by said plug-in socket on the power supply housing.
2. Prior Art
Interface units of this nature are already on the market. Frequently, however, only a very limited space, prescribed at least in two directions, is available for the tube and its power supply. Thus, for example, directional radio systems must be accommodated in slide-in modules with standardized width and depth. Starting with these parameters as a basis, the manufacturers of directional radio systems have changed to constructing each system section, i.e. tube and current supply as a rectangular parallelepiped, connecting each with one another in an electrically pluggable way and mounting them in an individually separable manner. The electrical connection thereby is generally established by a cable harness provided with an HF-plug, projecting out of the tube housing, and run to a reciprocal socket on the power supply housing. This solution, however, still unnecessarily wastes inordinate amounts of space since the cable harness cannot fall below a certain curvature radius. In addition, should one of the two components require disassembly and replacement without removing the other, sufficient space must be made available for this operation. Moreover, the available devices still give rise to serious problems in forming a complete, low cost, HF-seal around the plug.